Me and You
by BlackLapiz
Summary: Miku hatsune menjalani kehidupan yang normal.Tapi,miku harus menghadapi kenyataan bertemu pemuda itu lagi.Apa jadinya kalau pemuda ini adalah lelaki yang membawanya dari alam kematian 8 tahun yang lalu. saat,miku tersadar dia sudah terlibat jauh dengan pemuda ini,bahaya bahkan kematian sudah berada di hadapannya.Dimana hidupnya semakin diwarnai bahaya,tawa,tangis,dan cinta.
1. Meet again

**Me and You**

Seandainya waktu itu aku tak bertemu denganmu,entah apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku.

Aku masih ingat senyummu di hari itu,saat kau mengulurkan tanganmu kepadaku.

Aku masih ingat wajah sedihmu di hari kau meninggalkanku,

dan aku masih ingat janji yang kau berikan kepadaku di hari itu.

* * *

"Miku-chan!bangun nak...Rin-chan sudah menunggu di bawah."

Aku mendengar suara yang kuduga adalah ibuku itu telah membangunkan tidur pulasku. Lalu Kukerjapkan mataku saat sinar matahari menembus jendela kamar,dan kudengar suara lonceng angin yang kubeli sewaktu tamasya berbunyi dengan merdunya.

"Miku,lama banget udah nunggu dari jam tujuh pagi."Rin-chan datang kekamarku,tampak dari raut wajahnya kalau dia lagi ngambek. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Gomenne Rin-chan...aku akan ganti baju sekarang ?" Rin-chan hanya mengangguk kecil.

Tak lama kemudian,setelah mencuci muka plus gosok gigi dan mengganti dengan seragam musim panas,aku segera mengambil tas dan sepotong roti lalu segera berangkat ke sekolah. Inilah kehidupan pagi hariku,bangun,pergi ke sekolah dengan teman yang sama dan berjalan di jalan yang itu itu saja. Aku berteman dengan Rin-chan sejak SMP,dan kami sangat akrab seperti kakak dan adik. Keluarganya juga sangat kaya,daripada diantar mobil ke sekolah,dia lebih suka berjalan -chan bertubuh mungil dan berambut pirang kuning,serta selalu memakai bando pita di rambutnya.

"Ohayou miku-chan,Rin-chan!"ucap seorang cowo berbadan tinggi dan berambut biru. Kaito nama-nya. Dia adalah idola para cewe. Tampan,keluarga cukup berada,cerdas,dan baik hati. Sayang aku merasa kurang nyaman disisinya.

"Ohayou..."Aku dan Rin-chan menjawab bersamaan dengan senyum yang menurutku manis.

* * *

Sesampainya di kelas aku segera duduk dengan manis,berbeda dengan Rin-chan yang segera menyapa seluruh teman di kelas. Hari ini suasana kelas sedikit berbeda bukan karena tiap pagi gak ada yang nyontek PR atau merusak tanaman dikelas dan mengganggu hamster piaraan di kelas tapi...

"Miku-chan!Miku-chan!"Rin-chan menghampiriku dan dari wajahnya yang kegirangan aku sudah menduga bahwa ada kabar baik darinya.

"ada apa Rin-chan?"dengan malas aku memangku daguku diatas tangan kananku dan tersenyum simpul padanya.

"Kudengar ada murid baru di kelas kita,anak cowo,denger denger pindahan dari Perancis ...kaya apa ya anaknya?"

"Oh,tentang hal itu. Kukira ada kejadian apa."

"Miku-chan!Ayolah,kamu harus bersikap kaya cewe. Pokoknya musim panas ini,kamu harus sudah dekat sama satu lelaki. Masa cowo seganteng dan sepopuler kaito pun kamu tidak tertarik?Kamu aneh!"Kuperhatikan mulut Rin yang terus berbicara sehingga membuat pipinya yang chubby bergerak-gerak,membuatku tertawa kecil.

"Hai... aku gak suka sama cowo itu karena emang belum ada yang cocok sama hatiku. Masa sih kita musti maksain buat pacaran kalo emang gak suka."

Tanpa kami sadari,Bu Luka datang dan disampingnya berdiri cowo tinggi berambut pirang kuning dan rambutnya yang sedikit panjang diikat ke belakang,sebuah headset berwarna kuning tergantung di lehernya. Seluruh anak cewe menjerit-jerit termasuk Rin-chan. Cowo itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan tak menggubris teriakan para cewe.

"Ohayou minnasan!"salam Bu Luka

"Hari ini kita mendapat teman baru,silahkan memperkenalkan diri."

"Nama saya Kagamine Len,kalian boleh memanggilku Len."

"Anak-anak,Len pindah dari perancis ke jepang karena perusahaan pusat ayahnya berpindah ke sini,mohon bantuannya ya semua."

"Hai!" Balas anak-anak. Bu Luka menyuruh Len duduk di kursi disebelahku. Saat dia melewati tempat dudukku,ia menyenggol kotak pensilku yang terbuka sehingga alat tulisku jatuh semua.

"Ah,Gomen,miku."Ucap Len seraya memungut alat tulisku dan memasukkannya ke kotak pensilku.

"Arigatou..."ucapku sedikit tertahan

Di pikir-pikir tadi Len memanggil dengan nama depannya?Kok bisa?Padahal aku yakin sekali kalau kami baru pertama kali bertemu. Aku memperhatikannya berjalan dan kuamati tangan kirinya yang tertutup sarung tangan warna hitam.

_ Mengapa tangan kirinya ditutup?_

Saat itulah,aku mulai merasakan perasaan yang familiar.

* * *

Note:

Author:

Asyik,akhirnya kesampean juga buat pertama kalinya aku buat FF,jadi maaf kalau

banyak kekurangan,misal typo,gaje,ataupun OOC. I hope you like it!Want to review?


	2. Feeling

**Me and You**

**Author**:

Ya,bagaimana kisah miku selanjutnya,monggo di moco. Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan di sana pasti selamat membaca ya,semoga readers suka.

* * *

Saat istirahat sekolah,Len dikelilingi oleh anak-anak cewe dan cowo. Meski lebih banyak cewenya. Aku memperhatikan Len dari kejauhan,disampingku Rin duduk dan memakan bento buatan ibunya.

"nee..miku-chan?kok kamu ngeliatin Len terus?"

"Ah,Rin-chan. Aku cuma ngerasa aneh saja,masa aku belum kenalan sama dia,dia udah tau namaku?Manggilnya langsung 'Miku' lagi_.A_ku jadi penasaran."

"cieee..."Aku melihat Rin yang menatapku tak percaya,seolah-olah dalam pandangannya terbaca:_miku oh miku,itu tanda-tanda jatuh cinta._

"hei,jangan salah paham,aku tuh Cuma heran aja deh."

"Iya deh, "

Setelah makan siang,Rin-chan pergi entah kemana. Aku sedang berjalan menuju ruang arsip untuk menaruh beberapa data yang tebalnya luar ujung tikungan,aku melihat Len yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku. Matanya yang tajam melihat ke arahku. Langkahku sempat terhenti. Namun kuputuskan untuk terus berjalan melewatinya. Tiba-tiba data yang kupegang terjatuh,sebelum aku mengambilnya,tangan seorang pria sudah lebih dulu menggapainya dan mengumpulkannya.

"Nih, ku bantu bawain ya."

"Thanks Kaito"Sebelum berjalan lagi aku melihat ke tempat Len tadi berdiri,dan yang kutemukan hanyalah dinding dan angin yang bertiup.

"Kenapa Miku?"

"Anu,Kaito-kun,tadi kamu melihat Len tidak disana?"

"Len?Ah!murid baru yang dikelasmu itu ,aku tidak melihatnya."Aku hanya mengangguk terus berjalan.

_ Aneh...seharusnya selang waktu saat aku melewatinya dan Kaito yang __membantuku seharusnya tidak lama.__ Hanya berbeda beberapa detik.__ Kalaupun Len pergi,seharusnya Kaito melihat dia._

* * *

Aku berlari-lari melewati tetes-tetes hujan setelah pulang dari ekskul musik. Inilah menyebalkannya musim panas. Pasti akan sering turun hujan. Semakin lama semakin deras. Jadi aku berhenti di salah satu halte tak jauh dari sekolah. Lalu dari kejauhan aku melihat sosok dia,Len. Kok dia baru pulang ya?Padahal dia belum mulai ikut ekskul. Lagipula Len berjalan ke arahku dan lagi duduk di sebelahku. Kuperhatikan bajunya. Loh kok? Aneh,bajunya maupun rambutnya tidak basah karena air hujan.

"hei,mau sampai kapan kamu memandangku?"

Aku terkaget dan kurasakan wajahku memerah kerena malu kepergok ngeliatin dia.

"eh,aku gak memandangmu kok."Aku menjawab dengan tertunduk. Kudengar Len tertawa tangan kirinya mengusap rambutku.

"Miku lucu sekali."ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara petir yang sangat keras. Refleks aku segera menutup telingaku dan mataku,lalu secara otomatis aku berteriak. Setelah tidak suara petir menghilang,kubuka mataku dan telingaku,lalu hal yang pertama kulihat adalah Len yang tertawa. Jahat.

"Nee,kebiasaanmu belum berubah miku?"

"Mou,jangan mengejekku. Lagipula sejak kapan sih kamu dekat sama aku. Malahan dari awal kau tahu namaku?bahkan sekarang kebiasaanku."

"Hehe,kalau aku cerita,aku takut kamu terlibat lagi denganku. Jadi sebaiknya lupakan saja."

"Hah?"aku tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan cowo ini.

"Aku duluan ya,hujan sudah berhenti dan sudah terang. Sebaiknya kamu juga cepat pulang,miku."Lalu Len berlari semakin menjauh. Entah kenapa miku semakin merasa familiar dengan kejadian tadi.

_"kuharap kamu melupakanku."_ untuk sepersekian sekon,aku merasa aneh di bagian kepalaku. Pening,dan terdengar suara itu_._kurasa aku juga harus cepat pulang,mungkin aku mau sakit. Tapi,kenapa dadaku sakit duluan?

* * *

Di rumah,ibu menyambutku dengan senyum. Ia sudah memasak miso soup dengan daun bawang kesukaanku. Namun aku tidak berselera,jadi setelah mandi air hangat,aku segera tidur.

_ Aku dimana?__Kulihat sekelilingku,lautan api?dan disekelilingku terdapat banyak mahkluk aneh hitam dan bertanduk. __Aku merasa takut dan akhirnya aku hanya berlutut dan menutup mataku. __Saat kurasa aku akan dimakan mahkluk itu,__seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran denganku datang __dan dari tangan kirinya keluar api berwarna biru._

Aku terbangun,ternyata itu hanya mimpi

Aku mengambil handphoneku,jam 5 pagi,dan ada 3 sms dari Rin yang intinya hari ini dia tidak ke sekolah karena flu musim panas.

Dasar...

Karena aku bangun terlalu awal,kuputuskan untuk berlari pagi disekitar kompleks rumah, dengan anjingku Razor. Saat aku melewati taman,samar-samar

aku melihat sosok pria yang sedang memegang sabit hitam pekat dan diselimuti api biru,duduk di bangku taman,namun sosok itu tidak terlihat jelas karena kabut yang menutupi sekitar taman. Tadinya aku berniat mengamati orang tersebut dari dekat,namun anjingku Razor terus menggonggong,karena aku takut kalau ketahuan,aku segera berlari menjauh dari taman itu. Ini aneh,perasaanku tidak enak,kenapa ada rasa rindu terhadap sosok itu ya?

Sesampainya di rumah,aku segera mengganti sepatuku dan juga mandi untuk menghangatkan badan. Setelah sarapan,ibu menghampiriku.

"Miku,hari ini pulangnya seperti biasa kan? Harus pulang sebelum jam lima."

"Hai okasan,aku pergi !"Hari ini jalanan yang kulalui sedikit sepi. Mungkin karena aku berangkat terlalu pagi. Dan lagi ada yang kurang,oh iya,tumben Kaito tidak menghampiriku. Sudahlah...

Saat sampai di kelas,hal pertama yang kulihat adalah Kagamine Len. Dia sedang bersenandung di dekat jendela sambil mendengarkan musik dari Ipod-nya.

angin seraya menari-nari disekitarnya,rambutnya yang halus melambai dengan ringannya. Aku dapat merasakan perasaan damai walaupun hanya melihatnya bersenandung kecil. Saat matanya bertemu dengan mataku,aku langsung terkesiap dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"ah,O o-ohayou Len-kun,apa kamu selalu sampai di sekolah jam segini?"Len melepas headset-nya dan mendekat ke arahku. Dia hanya mengangguk kecil dan menepuk kepalaku.

"ohayou miku."ucapnya seraya meninggalkan kelas.

Aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku,saat aku berbalik untuk berbicara padanya,dia menghilang lagi.

_ Len,anata hontou ni dare desuka?_

* * *

Aku cukup kesepian karena hari ini Rin tidak masuk sekolah. Saat istirahat aku menuju atap sekolah yang sepi agar dapat merilekskan pikiranku. Aku duduk di salah satu bangku yang disediakan,dan memakan bekal yang kubawa. Lalu disisi lain aku melihat Kaito kun yang sedang berdiri menikmati angin.

"Kaito-kun?"

"eh,jarang sekali kita bertemu disini."

"iya,Rin tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit,jadi aku kesepian dan satu-satunya tempat yang kupikirkan hanya atap sekolah."Aku sedikit tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan rasa engganku.

"Ohh,aku baru tahu kalau Rin sakit."

"Kaito-kun selalu kesini?"

"Tidak setiap waktu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena...aku menghindari seseorang yang berbahaya."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Baik Kaito atau Len selalu berbicara hal yang tak kumengerti. Namun aku hanya tertawa kecil. Sepertinya Kaito-kun dapat membaca raut wajahku yang kebingungan,lalu ia tertawa.

"hahahaha miku-chan,kamu percaya apa yang kuomongin. enggak lah!Aku tuh bercanda aja. By the way aku duluan ya."Karena masih sedikit bingung,aku hanya mengangguk kecil,aku belum menyadari kalau kaito bilang...

"sampai ketemu nanti sore."

Ada apa ya?

Tiba-tiba kepalaku pening lagi,sama seperti kemarin. Pandanganku menjadi gelap dan dari kegelapan itu,ada kilatan berwarna merah. Dan dengan suaranya yang parau ia berkata kepadaku dengan tawanya yang mengerikan.

"_Miku Hatsune...aku menemukanmu..._"

Sekejap itu pandanganku kembali normal. Badanku menggigil dan kepanasan sekaligus. Aku mengamati sekelilingku dengan rasa takut. Tiba-tiba awan menjadi gelap. Sepertinya akan hujan lagi?batinku.

Aku berharap agar cepat pulang.

* * *

Note

Author:yay,jadi juga chapter yang kedua. Terimakasih atas dukungannya. Specially for Kitahara Rosalie. Thanks buat reviewnya.

Maaf kalo rada-rada lebay gitu. Author cuma nulis apa yang jadi khayalan author (plak*ditampar miku)

Miku:Mou,author ngawur aja. Untung member vocaloid pada baik hati manis dan tidak sombong. By the way,nasib ku selanjutnya gimana neh?

Author:sabar,sabar miku-chan. Cerita ini akan kubuat menjadi happy ending. wakakakaka(devil smile). Ehem... untuk selanjutnya Ingatan masa lalu Miku akan terungkap. Dan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan kata-kata terakhir kaito saat di atap?Dan siapa yang mengincar miku (masih rahasia dong)?! hehehe

Silahkan yang mau review,

author akan langsung membalas ke PM.

Monggo...^^


	3. The stairs

**Me and you**

Author:wah seneng banget nih banyak yang baca FF ini.

Terimakasih untuk kritik dan sarannya.

author menerima dengan senang hati.

Oke masuk ke cerita,ingatan masa lalu miku akan sedikit terungkap.

author menyediakan cerita yang penuh kejutan disini.

Okeh,selamat membaca chapter 3. Hope you like it. ^^

* * *

Aku melihat sekelilingku dengan bingung,dan lagi dihadapanku terdapat tangga yang sangat panjang. Kuputuskan untuk menaiki tangga itu satu persatu. Di samping kanan dan kiriku terdapat barisan pohon yang sangat besar dan mungkin umurnya sudah ratusan tahun. Kutatap langit semakin memerah dan matahari akan segera tenggelam.

Dimana aku sebenarnya?

**Flashback 30 menit lalu.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi,aku segera berlari menuju gerbang. Karena ibu menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang. Kutatap langit yang berwarna oranye yang mengingatkanku pada warna jeruk kesukaan sahabatku. ngomong-ngomong Rin sudah sehat belum ya? Karena kepikiran aku membuka handphoneku untuk mengirim pesan. Aku tetap berjalan,dan tiba-tiba saja bangunan pertokoan,jalan raya,dan lalu lalang orang menghilang berganti menjadi hutan yang sunyi.

**Flashback END**

Aku tetap berjalan menelusuri tangga yang ada di hadapanku. Langit semakin gelap dan tidak ada pencahayaan. aku mulai sadar bahwa aku diikuti oleh seseorang. Aku mulai merasa takut,apalagi mulai terdengar suara-suara yang aneh. Aku berlari dan berlari,dan akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah kuil yang berdiri dengan kokoh di puncak. Aku sampai di depan gerbangnya,samar namun perlahan muncul sesosok pria berbalut jubah putih,rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna ungu diikat ke belakang ditangannya memegang sebuah tongkat,dan di atas tongkat itu terdapat lambang berbentuk ikan. Pria itu melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Pulanglah,miku hatsune."ucapnya

"Kau siapa?"

"Belum saatnya kau masuk ke zona ini."

"apa maksudmu?"

"Pulanglah,kau sedang diincar oleh para iblis."

Aku melihat ke sisi kanan dan sisi kiriku,namun tidak ada siapapun. memang kalau tadi itu seperti ada yang mengikuti ku.

"Cepat!"Lelaki ini berbicara dengan tegas kepadaku,sehingga aku tidak bisa membalas perkataannya.

"Kau akan kembali lagi kemari,jika saatnya tiba."

"Kapan?"

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku,namun dia hanya tersenyum. Lalu kuil yang kulihat itu perlahan semakin menjauh dan menjauh.

Bruk

Tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun di tengah lapangan sekolah. Apa aku bermimpi?tapi kenapa aku ada disini?

"Loh?Nak Miku?Kok belum pulang?"Seorang penjaga sekolah datang dan di tangan kanannya dia memegang tongkat sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang ikan.

Kok mirip dengan penjaga kuil tadi ya?Batinku.

"Pak,apa bapak lelaki yang tadi?kenapa bapak memegang tongkat dan ikan?"Terlihat raut wajahnya yang sedikit bingung. Lalu dia tertawa.

"kamu bicara apa nak miku?bapak habis memancing dan ini adalah hasil tangkapannya,lagipula ini bukan tongkat tetapi kail. sudah -sudah cepatlah pulang,gerbang akan ditutup."

Aku segera berdiri dan membersihkan bajuku dari debu. Betapa anehnya hari ini. Aku berjalan melewati gerbang, dari jauh ada sosok pria yang berlari-lari sambil melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Kaito ?!

"nee,Miku-chan jangan membuatku khawatir!seharusnya sekolah sudah selesai dari tadi. kau dari mana saja sih?"Kaito menatapku dengan matanya yang berwarna biru terlihat sangat khawatir. Aku berusaha menenangkannya dengan menepuk lembut kepalanya.

"aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku juga tidak tahu habis dari mana."

"Kok kamu tidak tahu habis dari mana aja?apa kamu pingsan?"Aku menggeleng.

"ya sudah,yuk kita pulang."kaito-kun menggandeng tanganku dengan lembut. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa nyaman bersama dengan kaito. Di luar,sebuah mobil sedan sudah menunggu kami. Kaito-kun membukakan pintu untukku dan mempersilahkan aku masuk ke dalam.

"Kaito-kun,kamu tidak usah mengantarkan-ku. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"tidak bisa,lagipula hari ini aku juga ada urusan dirumahmu."

Aku heran,kenapa hari ini banyak sekali kejadian aneh. Dan tumben sekali Kaito mengantarku pulang. karena dipaksa olehnya,aku akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak lama kemudian,kami sampai di depan rumah berlantai dua dengan khas tradisional jepang. Ini adalah rumah seorang Miku hatsune yang hanya tinggal dengan ibunya tanpa tahu siapa ayahnya. Bahkan aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku dibesarkan. Aku mempersilahkan Kaito masuk dan tepat saat membuka pintu...

* * *

SURPRISE!

Ibuku,Rin,Bu Luka yang adalah bibiku,Sepupuku Mikuo,Lily,Yukari,Aoki,Dan Len?!

Mereka meniupkan terompet dan memakai topi kerucut. Kaito tertawa kecil di sampingku,lalu ia juga berkumpul dengan mereka di depanku dan mengucapkan.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKU KE-17"

Eh?!aku baru sadar kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Mereka menarik-narik tanganku untuk masuk ke ruang keluarga dan disana telah berdiri kue ulang tahun yang terlihat enak,dan lilin bertuliskan angka 17 yang menyala. Lampu dimatikan oleh Yukari. semua bernyanyi lagu tiup lilinnya. Dengan senang hati aku meniup lilin tersebut. mereka tampak sangat senang. Aku merasa terharu,mereka mengingat ulang tahunku disaat aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa itu hari ulang tahunku. Sekarang kami sedang memakan kue dan mereka juga memberiku kado.

Kado pertama dari ibu,adalah kimono dengan warna dasar peach dan terdapat anyaman bunga anyelir yang sangat menawan. Aku memeluk ibu dan menciumnya.

"aku harap miku-chan bisa memakainya ke festival musim panas."Kata ibu.

Kado kedua dari sahabatku Rin-chan,dia memberiku 1 set boneka negi(daun bawang) dengan bermacam gaya. Lucu sekali,aku juga memeluk Rin.

"Rin-chan,makasih memangnya kau sudah sembuh?"

"Te-hee...sebenarnya aku gak sakit. Aku sengaja bolos agar bisa membantu ibumu mempersiapkan hari ulang tahunmu. Gomenne!"

"Uhh...Rin-chan tega ninggalin aku sendiri,untung di sekolah ada Kaito-kun."

"ehehehe...makanya aku mengajak Len kesini."

"Kamu yang mengajaknya?"

"Iya"Lalu Rin-chan tertawa dan berlari menyusul ibuku ke dapur. Ku lihat Len berdiri di sudut ruangan sambil memperhatikan kami, ia tersenyum dan terkadang wajahnya menampakan kerinduan kepada sesuatu.

"Miku..."Aku mencari asal suara.

"Ya kaito-kun?"

"Ini kado dariku semoga kamu suka sama hadiah ini."Aku membuka kotak kecil panjang dan kutemukan tusuk konde yang sangat indah.

"Arigatou Kaito-kun,akan kujaga baik-baik."Aku tersenyum manis kulihat dia juga tersenyum manis.

Yukari memberiku kado Jaket berbentuk kucing,Aoki memberiku sebuah lagu yang indah yang dia nyanyikan saat selesai memotong kue. Bu Luka memberiku 1 set buku yang sangat kuinginkan waktu kami pergi bersama ke toko buku. Lily memberiku sepatu, katanya sih agar aku lebih feminim. Memang aku kurang feminim ya?Saat aku sedang berkutat dengan hadiah-hadiahku,sepupuku Mikuo yang berusia 11 tahun menghampiriku.

"Nee-chan,Mikuo gak punya hadiah buat dikasih ke Nee-chan."Dia tampak sedih. matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak apa-apa Mikuo,Nee-chan udah cukup seneng Mikuo datang main ke rumah."Mikuo tersenyum dengan manis. lalu dia mengecup pipi kiriku.

"Aku sayang nee-chan."Setelah berkata seperti itu,dia ikut bersama yang lain menikmati duet lagu antara Yukari dan Aoki. Kurasakan tanganku ditarik oleh Len?!

"Miku,ikut aku sebentar."Mukanya tampak serius. kami menjauhi ruang keluarga. Len merogoh sakunya dan mendapati cincin bertuliskan bahasa yang tak kukenal.

"Ini hadiah dariku. Maaf tidak kubungkus. Seharusnya aku memberikan cincin ini padamu 8 tahun yang lalu."

"Apa?"

"nee,miku-chan apa kamu benar-benar lupa kepadaku?Coba tatap wajahku."Aku mengikuti kata-katanya. kutatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Namun aku tak bisa mengingat dia. Memang ingatan di masa kecilku sangat kabur.

"Aku tidak ingat."Terlihat Raut kecewa diwajahnya. Tapi ia tertawa. Aku semakin penasaran dengan pria ini.

"Baguslah miku-chan. Aku kembali ke ruangan pesta ya."Kulihat sosok Len yang semakin menjauh namun wajahnya tampak sangat sedih.

_Deg_

Loh?Kok?

Kepalaku pening,jantungku serasa berdetak dengan cepat. Tiba -tiba dari dalam memoriku terlihat sosok pria kecil berambut pirang kuning. Dia adalah len. ia berjalan bersamaku,ia bercerita denganku. Dia satu-satunya orang yang mau bermain denganku disaat anak lain menjauhi dan mengejekku. Namun ,tawanya berubah menjadi air mata. Aku ingat sosoknya yang meninggalkanku dengan wajah sedih dan kesepian. Aku memanggil dan menangis dia tetap pergi menjauh. Di kejauhan dia memperlihatkan cincin itu.

"_Kuharap kamu melupakanku,aku harus pergi agar kamu tidak ingat lagi kejadian yang memilukan itu. Aku takut saat melihatku kamu akan teringat kejadian mengerikan itu. Lihat lah cincin ini,saat kau terbangun kau akan lupa semua hal yang berhubungan denganku,dan kekuatanmu akan kusegel agar kamu dapat menjalani hidup normal seperti anak lainnya."_

Aku menatap cincin itu. Setelah aku terbangun,aku telah kehilangan sosok yang selalu bersamaku,orang yang telah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku,orang yang berarti bagiku,sahabatku,dan cinta pertamaku. Dia telah hilang, sosoknya maupun kenangan akan dia. Dan tanpa mengetahui apa-apa,aku menjalani hidup normal seperti anak lainnya. mungkin aku melupakan semuanya,namun bagaimana dengan Len?

Kurasakan dadaku terasa sesak. Air mata mengalir begitu saja. Aku memang tidak tahu kejadian apa yang membuat Len meninggalkanku 8 tahun lalu. Tapi sekarang dia disini,di rumahku,di pikiranku,di dalam hatiku dan kenanganku. Dan aku tak ingin dia menghilang lagi dari hidupku dan membawa beban yang berat sendirian. Aku tak mau!Aku mengejarnya sebelum dia menuju ruang keluarga. aku memeluknya. Sontak dia kaget.

"Len, jangan pergi lagi seperti 8 tahun lalu. Kumohon."

"Miku?!Bagaimana bisa kau ingat lagi?Itu sangat berbahaya. Gawat mereka datang."

"eh?"

Tiba-tiba waktu serasa berhenti,hanya aku dan Len yang dapat bergerak. Semua terlihat diam bagai patung.

"Gawat!Miku berlindunglah dibelakangku."Len menarik tanganku agar aku berlindung di balik punggungnya. Di depan kami muncullah portal hitam pekat dan dari sana terdapat tatapan mata yang merah menyala seperti yang kulihat saat di atap sekolah tadi siang. Dengan suaranya yang parau dia berkata:

_Hehehe memang sesuai dengan ramalan. Miku Hatsune sesuai dengan janjiku 8 tahun lalu. Aku akan menjemputmu lagi kembali ke tempat dimana kau seharusnya berada. Ikutlah denganku._

Portal itu bagai menghisap diriku. Len berusaha menahanku agar aku tidak terhisap dan masuk ke dunia yang tidak kuketahui. Tapi portal ini menarikku dengan lebih kuat. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"LEN!"

* * *

Note:

Akhirnya chapter ke 3 selesai.

Bagaimana readers?Aku harap kalian puas dengan chapter ini.

Apakah miku akan selamat dari portal itu?Siapa orang-orang yang selalu menjaga ingatan miku?Dan seperti yang kalian ketahui bahwa miku punya kekuatan langka yang tersegel. Kekuatan apa yang dimiliki miku? mengapa dalam ingatan miku sewaktu kecil dia dijauhi teman-temannya?

Hal-hal itu akan dibahas di chapter selanjutnya,aku harap readers tetep setia membaca FF ini. maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan.

Miku: Minna,tetep baca kisahku dalam khayalan author yang rada-rada sarap ini ya.

Author: Hey miku!teganya teganya dirimu!

Miku: Mohon review,follow,and favorite.

Supaya author semakin semangat bikin chapter 4.

Author: Arigatou minna ^^


	4. Ring

**Me and You**

Author: Hhuwaa! maaf readers baru bisa update sekarang, lama ya? Gomenne _ semoga readers gak bosen baca FF ini. Ya chapter 4 sudah dimulai. Miku!Stand By!

Miku: Ok!yak, selamat membaca Chapter 4, Hope You Like it.

* * *

Ugh!

Portal ini menarikku dengan kuat. Kurasa aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Kulihat Len yang terus berusaha menarikku. Di dalam portal tersebut,bayangan-bayangan hitam dengan mata merah menyala mengeluarkan suara yang bukan berasal dari dunia ini.

"Miku!jangan menyerah!"

Suara Len terdengar semakin menjauh,sepertinya kesadaranku mulai hilang. Kulepaskan tangan Len,agar dia tidak ikut masuk bersamaku. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara melengking yang membuatku tersadar dan lambat laun kekuatan portal tersebut semakin melemah.

ArgHH!

Para iblis berteriak seperti kesakitan. Aku terlempar ke salah satu sudut ruangan,beruntung Len segera menangkapku. Di hadapan kami,telah berdiri dengan anggun sesosok burung besar dengan bulu keemasan dan dari sayapnya keluar api membara. Matanya yang berwarna opal menatapku teduh. Sekali lagi burung itu mengeluarkan suara pekikan sehingga membuat portal itu semakin mengecil dan mengecil lalu lenyap. Yang tersisa di ruangan ini hanyalah kami berdua dan burung di hadapan kami ini.

_Aku adalah Pelindungmu._

Eh?

"Len,apa kau berbicara padaku?"Len menggeleng,namun matanya tertuju pada mahkluk yang hanya ada di cerita dongeng. Mahkluk inikah yang disebut Phoenix?

_Ya,aku adalah Phoenix .aku berbicara melalui pikiran. Jangan ragu meminta bantuanku._

Seusai berbicara dengan kami,sosok ini semakin mengecil dan berubah menjadi seekor burung pipt. Lalu dia terbang keluar. Tanpa kami sadari,waktu yang tadi berhenti,kembali berputar. Namun kami berdua tetap terdiam di tempat kami semula,sampai Kaito menghampiri kami.

"Miku?Len?Kalian sedang apa berdua disini?"

"Kaito-kun?"Ucapku. Len tidak menggubris pertanyaan Kaito. Dia hanya terdiam dan berjalan pergi.

"Kenapa sih si Len?apa aku sudah mengganggu kalian?"

"Tidak kok. Yuk kita lanjutkan pestanya."Aku menarik tangan Kaito-kun. Semua orang sudah menanti kami. Aku berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian tadi,dan kembali melebur ke dalam pesta.

Kulirik jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Oh iya,semalam tanpa sengaja aku meminum bir-nya Bi Luka dan Ibu. Dan tanpa menunggu lama aku segera ambruk. Sebelumnya,Len sudah pulang terlebih dahulu,sikapnya sedikit dingin padaku. Akupun tidak mengerti kejadian beberapa hari ini,semua begitu kabur. Seakan-akan aku tahu namun aku tidak mengerti.

Aku merasa haus,lalu aku berjalan ke arah dapur. Namun,tak kusangka disana ada ibu,Bi Luka,Kaito,dan satu wanita lagi yang berambut sebahu dengan warna coklat kemerahan,wajah mereka semua tampak sangat serius. Aku bersembunyi di balik dinding,sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ini sudah saatnya untuk membangkitkan ingatan miku."Kata wanita berambut pendek.

"Ditambah lagi,anak itu,Len telah kembali."Bi Luka menambahkan.

"Sepertinya miku juga sudah mulai mengerti keadaannya. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menyegel ingatannya. Meski Len yang memintaku. Tapi aku..."Wajah Kaito nampak bingung.

"Aku takut dia ingat lagi masa lalunya, apalagi tentang kedua orang tuanya yang terbunuh 8 tahun lalu."Ucap ibuku, membuatku terkesiap dan sangat kaget. Segera kuurungkan niatku untuk kedapur, dan segera berlari ke kamar. Kurasakan air mataku sudah berada di pelupuk mata. Jadi selama ini aku tidak berhubungan dengan siapa-siapa,tidak punya siapa-siapa. Jadi,sebenarnya aku itu siapa? Aku hanya dapat meringkuk di tempat tidur,menunggu sinar mentari yang akan membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk ini. Namun mataku tidak bisa terpejam,air hangat dari mataku terus mengalir. Aku hanya mengingat dirimu,Len.

* * *

Pagi ini,sebelum ibu membangunkanku,aku sudah pergi lebih dulu tanpa tahu akan kemana. Hp-ku terus berdering,hingga siang ini sudah ada 50 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Ibu,Rin,Bi Luka,dan Kaito. Aku hanya terdiam di bangku taman yang sangat jauh dari kota dan memakan waktu 1 jam dengan bis untuk sampai sini. Entah kenapa aku mengetahui tempat ini. Ada perasaan rindu dengan suasana di sini. Namun ada rasa hampa. Aku merasa kosong. Seperti ada yang hilang,aku ingin mengingat sesuatu,tapi tidak ada satupun kenangan tentang diriku sewaktu kecil. yang ada hanya sedikit ingatan tentang Len. Air mataku mulai mengalir lagi. Aku merogoh tas kecil yang kubawa untuk mengambil tisu,lalu cincin itu terjatuh dan menggelinding. Kukejar cincin itu agar tidak jatuh ketempat yang tak bisa kugapai. Setelah kuambil,dan kuperhatikan cincin itu baik-baik. Benar juga ini kan cincin yang Len berikan. Dan waktu itu,cincin ini juga yang membuka ingatanku tentang Len. Karena cincin itu tidak sesuai dengan jariku,aku segera membuatnya menjadi bandul untuk kalung.

Cuaca mulai memburuk lagi,rintik-rintik hujan mulai menetes dan membasahi rambutku. Ditambah petirnya yang sangat keras. Aku berlari dan bersembunyi di dalam rumah pohon. Sepertinya rumah ini sudah sangat tua,ruangannya memang kecil,dan terdapat buku cerita anak-anak. Aku pun mulai hanyut dalam cerita dongeng yang sangat kurindukan hingga aku melupakan hujan dan petir yang menyambar. Sesekali aku tertawa,tersenyum,maupun menangis. Setelah puas membaca dongeng,aku mencari lagi buku yang bisa kubaca. Dan saat itu aku menemukan sebuah buku tua berukuran kecil dan terdapat sedikit bercak darah di sampulnya. Debu sudah melapisi permukaannya,namun aku masih dapat melihat judulnya.

_My Diary 2005_

Kubuka halamannya,lembar demi lembar. yang ada hanya lembar-lembar kosong.

"Ah!ini diari apa sih?Kok Kosong?"Aku melemparnya dan terbukalah halaman yang berisi tulisan. Tertulis _15 Juni 2005_

_Aku senang sekali karena besok ayah dan ibu akan mengajakku pergi ke laut. Aku sampai tidak bisa tertidur. Kira-kira di laut ada apa saja ya? Habisnya aku tidak pernah diajak ke laut. Yah,semoga menyenangkan._

_16 juni 2005_

_Kami berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. ibu sudah menyiapkan bekal dan ayah sedang membersihkan mobil. Aku sesekali membantu mereka,dan aku sangat senang ketika mereka tersenyum kepadaku._

_17 juni 2005_

_...dear diary!_

_Hari ini...aku...kehilangan orang tuaku. Mereka bersimbah darah di hadapanku. Apa aku berbuat salah?Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku?Kata orang-orang,aku anak setan. kata mereka aku yang membunuh mereka berdua. Benarkah?Aneh?Kenapa hatiku sangat sesak. Sekarang aku tidak tahu akan kemana. Aku seorang diri. Ayah,ibu cepatlah kembali ke sisiku._

_18 juni 2005_

_Ayah,ibu,aku kangen sekali. Aku ingin dipeluk oleh kalian. ingin merasakan hangat tubuh kalian. Sekarang ayah dan ibu di mana?Aku lapar,semua orang hanya melewatiku dan tidak peduli padaku._

_19 juni 2005_

_Ayah,ibu,beberapa anak melempari aku dengan batu. sakit sekali. mereka mengejekku dan orang dewasa juga menjauhiku. Aku kesal,tapi sungguh ayah,ibu,aku benar-benar tidak berniat membunuh mereka. Aku hanya ingin membela diri. Aku hanya melihat beberapa batu besar dan batu-batu itu melayang dan manimpa beberapa orang yang mengejekku. Aku tidak tahu mereka mati atau tidak,tapi aku melihat banyak cairan merah kental disana. Aku berlari dan berlari menjauhi keramaian._

_26 juni 2005_

_Ayah,ibu,aku merasa tubuhku semakin mendingin. apa aku akan mati? Kalau aku mati,apakah aku akan pergi ke tempat ayah dan ibu?Ayah,ibu,ada beberapa orang berjubah hitam yang mengamatiku sedari tadi. Aku melayangkan beberapa benda untuk membuat mereka menjauh. Tetapi benda benda tersebut justru menembus tubuh mereka. Aku melihat seringaian mereka dan mata merah darah. Mereka mengangkatku dan berkata bahwa hidupku sudah berakhir._

"Diari ini?rasanya aku mengenalnya?"Air mataku kembali jatuh. selanjutnya tertanggal 27 hingga 30 juni,kosong. Namun di halaman selanjutnya terdapat catatan lagi.

_31 Juni 2005_

_Siapa ya anak itu?Seingatku aku sudah berada di tempat yang gelap dengan api yang membara. tapi anak itu datang di saat aku akan disiksa oleh gerombolan bayangan hitam bertanduk. Dia memegang sabit dan dari tangan kirinya keluar api biru. Dia mengangkatku dan membawaku keluar dari sana. Saat itu senyumnya sangat tulus kepadaku. Dan saat itu aku seperti menemukan cahaya._

_1 Juli 2005_

_pagi ini,di hadapanku sudah ada beberapa roti dan buah. aku berjalan-jalan dan menemukan beberapa anak bermain tapi setelah melihatku,wajah mereka terlihat takut,dan mereka pergi sambil menangis dan ketakutan. Bahkan ada yang melempariku batu. Aku sangat sedih dan menangis. Lalu kurasa kepalaku ditepuk dengan lembut oleh seorang anak lelaki. Dia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Len Kagamine. Dia bertanya siapa namaku. Namun aku tidak ingat lagi namaku. Akhirnya dia memberiku nama dan mulai hari ini namaku adalah Miku Hatsune._

Brak!

Kulempar buku diari itu. Tidak Mungkin kan?

"Tidak mungkin kan?Tidak mungkin Ini masa laluku!"

_Ayah...Ibu...Hiks..._

* * *

Author:Yup,selesai deh chapter 4. Maaf sedikit pendek dan kurang seru. Tapi memang di Chapter 4 ini hanya membahas ingatan masa lalu miku. Ehm...sedih gak sih,masa lalu miku?Ya tergantung readers. oh iya,udah pada tahu kan kalo cewe yang rambut pendek sebahu warna coklat kemerahan itu siapa. Dia Meiko(buat yang masih bingung). Hehehe

So,dukung terus author ya untuk buat Chapter 5. Terimakasih ^^


	5. You

**Me and You**

Author: Hai readers! Lama tak jumpa ^^ maaf baru update ya,lagi liburan jadi gak sempet buka laptop nih. Hehehe

Miku : Author!Cukup basa basinya dong….

Author: iya deh….Yuk langsung aja. Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

**Len POV**

"Ngg….Berisik banget sih. Siapa sih yang telepon sepagi ini?" Pagi ini aku dibangunkan oleh deringan telepon yang sangat kencang. Kubaca nama di layar HandPhoneku.

"Kaito?Halo?"

"LEN!MIKU KABUR DARI RUMAH!" Kaito berteriak kencang hingga membuat telingaku pekak. Bicaranya santai aja kenapa sih. Gak usah panik kaya gitu. Eh?tunggu dulu? Kalau aku tidak salah dengar,tadi Kaito bicara….

"HAH?!Miku kabur?"

"Iya,Dia meninggalkan surat katanya jangan cari dia lagi,dia sudah muak. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Miku kabur,tapi aku punya firasat bahwa dia sedang mencari jati dirinya. Aku sudah telepon sampai 10 kali,tapi tidak diangkat. Bagaimana?"

"Tanya sahabatnya Rin sudah?"

"Sudah,tapi Rin juga tidak tahu Miku kemana,Karena miku tidak bilang apa-apa ke dia. Sekarang rin sedang meminta bantuan polisi."

Aku terdiam, apa yang membuat miku kabur?pikirku. Apakah dia mulai menyadari sesuatu?

"Len?!"

"Ah?Ah iya…anu…gini aja,sekarang kita berpencar ke tempat-tempat yang sering dikunjungi Miku. Tunggu aku di taman kota. 30 menit lagi aku sampai."

"Oke!"

Setelah menutup pembicaraan,aku segera membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Kulihat langit mulai gelap dan rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun,perlahan namun pasti.

_Miku kamu di mana?_

* * *

"Len…Hoi!" Kaito melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Di sana sudah ada beberapa orang,yaitu ibu angkat Miku,Luka,Rin,dan meiko ikut mencari keberadaan miku. Kami berunding sejenak memikirkan dan membagi tugas untuk mencari miku di tempat-tempat yang sering dikunjunginya. Kami membagi menjadi 3 kelompok. Aku dengan Kaito, Ibu-nya miku dengan meiko,Luka dengan Rin. Hujan semakin deras. Tapi kami tetap mencari dan mencari. Tapi tak seorangpun yang melihat miku. Kami mulai menemukan titik jenuh,dan kekhawatiran kalau kalau miku tidak akan kembali.

"Huwaaa! Ini salahku,Aku tidak menjadi sahabat yang baik bagi Miku. Dia selalu tahu kegundahanku dan perasaanku,tapi….hiks….aku tidak pernah tahu ceritanya,kegundahannya,dan perasaannya. Aku terlalu egois! Sahabat macam apa aku ini!" Rin terus menyalahkan diri sendiri. Air matanya jatuh tak tertahankan. Tentu saja sakit kehilangan orang yang berharga bagi kita. Lebih sakit lagi,jika orang itu melupakan kita. Aku tahu rasanya. Sebenarnya aku juga sangat sedih dan ingin menangis. Tapi saking sedihnya,aku tidak bisa menangis. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Sudah Rin!jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Aku yakin Miku akan kembali." Kata Kaito menenangkan.

"Oh ya?Dari mana kamu yakin Miku tidak apa-apa?HAH?" Teriak Rin. Kaito hanya terdiam.

"Tuh kan! Kamu tidak tahu! Kalau begitu tidak usah menghiburku." Rin beranjak pergi. Kaito tertunduk. Aku tahu bahwa dari dulu kaito mencintai Miku. Aku mengenal Kaito sudah lama,karena kami punya tugas yang sama di dunia ini. Jadi aku tahu perasaannya yang sangat mengkhawatirkan Miku.

"Rin!Rin!Kamu mau ke mana?" Panggil Luka. Rin tidak menjawab,dia hanya berlari di tengah hujan dan menjauh dari kami menuju arah kota. Kami hanya bisa melihat punggung kecilnya di kejauhan.

Kulihat ibunya miku duduk di bangku taman. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan pucat. Yah,meski bukan anak kandung,tapi mereka sudah bersama selama bertahun-tahun. Aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Len,Kamu tahu. Waktu itu,aku yang sedang bekerja menjadi novelis muda sangat sibuk dan rasanya tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan aku dari pekerjaan . Tapi di suatu pagi, saat aku mengambil Koran,seorang anak perempuan,tergeletak tak berdaya di depan rumahku. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan memar. Tadinya setelah merawatnya sampai semnbuh,aku berniat mengembalikannya kepada orang tuanya. Namun ternyata,saat dia sadar,dia hanya mengingat namanya yaitu miku hatsune. Saat kutanya mana ayah ibunya,dia hanya terdiam,tapi dari matanya mengalir air mata. Aku tidak tega,jadi aku berkata padanya bahwa aku adalah ibunya. Sejak itu aku tidak hanya fokus kepada pekerjaanku namun aku juga menemukan cahaya kecil di sisiku. Ya,Miku membawa bahagia dalam hidupku. Meski terkadang dia terlihat murung jika sendirian,dia mengasingkan diri dari teman-teman sebayanya. Sampai Rin datang dengan senyum tulusnya."

Aku sedikit tersentuh dengan ceritanya. Tapi aku tahu semua ini terjadi. Karena aku yang meletakkan miku yang sudah kuhapus ingatannya di depan rumah dia. Aku ingin miku bahagia,dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Namun saat itu,aku takut. Aku takut jika para iblis itu kembali mengincar miku yang memiliki kekuatan yang diinginkan mereka. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi. Oleh karena itu aku menghapus ingatan miku dan aku menghilang dari hadapannya. Ingatan miku dan kekuatannya,saat itu sedang dipenuhi kegelapan,marah,kecewa,sedih,dan kesepian. Para iblis waktu itu menemukan miku dalam keadaan seperti itu dan kosong. Mereka segera membawa miku. Namun aku yang saat itu bekerja sebagai Soul Saver melihat kejadian itu dan aura yang tak biasa yang keluar dari dalam diri miku, begitu gelap dan dingin. Aku nekad melanggar aturan soul saver,dan memasuki portal dunia iblis sendirian. Butuh beberapa hari untuk dapat menemukan miku dan membawanya pulang. Saat kembali dari sana,meski sebentar namun aku menikmati hari-hariku bersama miku. Sampai para tetua soul saver memanggilku dan aku ketahuan masuk dunia iblis dan membawa satu jiwa pergi dari sana. Itulah Kesalahan yang kuperbuat. Tapi aku bersyukur aku melakukan hal itu,Karena aku bisa bertemu miku dan membuat kesempatan hidup sekali lagi padanya. Konsekuensinya adalah aku harus pergi dan diusir sementara ke tempat asing untuk menjalankan hukuman. Ya,Hal ini juga menjadi salah satu pemicu bahwa aku harus meninggalkan miku sendiri di tempat yang asing baginya. Oleh karena itu,aku meminta bantuan sahabatku,Kaito. Aku berharap Kaito selalu menjaga miku selama aku tidak ada. Tapi,sekarang aku kembali. Aku ingin melihat miku. Wanita yang selalu kupikirkan selama 8 tahun. Dan roda takdir yang tadinya terhenti mulai berputar lagi.

"Len?Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya,aku hanya sedang berpikir. Ayo kita cari miku lagi."

_Ya,miku. Tenang saja,dimanapun kau berada,diantara ribuan maupun jutaan umat manusia,Aku pasti akan menemukanmu dan membawamu pulang bersamaku._

* * *

"Sudah ketemu belum?"Tanya Luka

"Belum!"

"Kemana ya si miku?Kita semua sudah muter –muter kota dan hasilnya nihil!"Kata meiko

"Aku dan Len sudah mencari ke sudut-sudut kota hingga tempat terkumuh. Tapi benar-benar tidak ada."

"Kita lanjutkan besok saja. Sekarang semua sudah capek. Lebih baik kita beristirahat saja dulu." Ibunya miku menawarkan dan semua mengangguk. Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku sebuah tempat yang hanya diketahui olehku dan Miku sewaktu kecil. Tempat di sebuah kota terpencil,tempat dimana semua masalah ini di mulai.

"Kalian pulang duluan saja. Aku tahu Miku dimana. Aku pasti akan membawanya pulang!" Aku segera berlari dan meninggalkan mereka semua yang terdiam.

Aku pergi dengan menggunakan bis dan satu jam kemudian aku sampai. Aku mencari taman itu ditengah hujan yang semakin deras. Dan tidak ada seorangpun disana. Akhirnya aku menuju rumah pohon itu. Dari dalam tampak cahaya lilin yang hangat. Pelan-pelan kudekati tempat itu,dan benar saja disana ada miku yang membuang sebuah buku kecil penuh debu. Dan selanjutnya yang kudengar adalah isak tangis yang menyayat hati.

Kudekati dirinya perlahan,dan aku memeluknya. Aku ingin agar dia menumpahkan semua kesedihannya padaku. Karena aku tahu, bahwa akulah yang membuatnya jadi begini.

"Len?Kenapa kau tahu aku disini?" setelah miku agak tenang,kami berdua duduk di dalam rumah pohon hingga menunggu hujan reda.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu kenapa aku tahu tempat ini,miku?"Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Dia mengangguk. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan matanya masih sedikit bengkak. Mungkin karena kebanyakan menangis tadi.

"Jadi,Ingatanmu sudah kembali?"Tanyaku, sambil takut takut ia kembali menangis. Tapi,diluar dugaan miku lebih tenang saat menjawabnya.

"Yah,begitulah. Rasanya seperti terlepas dari suatu beban. Terimakasih kamu selalu disisiku,Len."Miku tersenyum,senyum yang sama sewaktu ia tersenyum kepadaku dulu. Kulihat Cincin yang kuberikan padanya kemarin telah menjadi bandul di lehernya. Sepertinya miku tahu aku memperhatikan cincin itu.

"ah ini…karena sudah tidak muat dan takut hilang,maka aku menjadikannya bandul."

"Miku….apakah kamu tidak apa-apa bersamaku?Aku tidak ingin kamu terlibat bahaya lagi seperti waktu itu. Kamu dikejar-kejar oleh para iblis dan para tetua. A-aku…hanya ingin kamu bahagia saja. Tolong maafkan aku."Miku membelai rambutku dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang lembut.

"Len,Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku yang sudah memilih untuk terlibat bersamamu,lagipula kamu sudah menyelamatkan aku. kamu menyelamatkanku dari kesepian dan kesendirian. Kamu adalah cahayaku dan api birumu yang begitu indah,sewaktu kita kecil, selalu menghangatkanku dan aku yakin bahwa aku tidak jauh darimu dan kau selalu disisiku dan melindungiku. Makanya sekarang aku minta agar kamu jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi." Wajah miku tampak sangat cantik dan dia terlihat bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan hal itu,aku sempat terpesona.

Tiba-tiba langit menjadi merah,ternyata saat kami berdua melihat keluar, sesosok burung Phoenix sedang mengepakkan sayapnya dan diatas burung tersebut terdapat sesorang berjanggut putih dan berjubah putih,rambutnya juga putih. Pria itu membawa tongkat dan mendarat dengan anggun. Ia menatap kami berdua.

"Len Kagamine….Miku hatsune…." Suaranya sedikit parau dan menggelegar.

"Waktunya akan datang sebentar lagi. Dimana para iblis akan membalas dendam kepada Soul Saver. Aku membutuhkan kekuatan kalian berdua. Ikutlah bersamaku…." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. Aku dan miku saling pandang dan entah kenapa,tanpa ragu kami menerima uluran tangannya.

_Meski kami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Namun kami tahu apa yang sedang kami cari,dan kami lakukan. Waktu…boleh saja bergulir dengan cepat,asalkan kamu tetap disisiku,aku tidak takut menempuh bahaya. Asalkan kamu tetap menjadi cahayaku aku akan melawan kegelapan. Dan dari sini,perjalanan kami berdua akan dimulai._

_To be Continue…._

* * *

Author:Yuhuuu…. ^^ Akhirnya Chapter lima selesai juga. Oh iya, Happy new year buat semuanya. Semoga di tahun yang baru ini kita bisa memulai lembaran kehidupan yang baru untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik. Seperti kata seseorang : manusia harus meninggalkan jejaknya di dunia,kalau tidak,hidupnya sia-sia belaka. (Beuh,lagi puitis nih)wkwkwkwk btw,aku nulis chapter ini sambil dengerin lagunya EGOIST-kono sekai de mitsuketa mono sama EGOIST-Kimi sora Kiseki wkwkwk bagus deh lagunya,walaupun mellow gituh. Terimakasih sudah membaca chapter lima. Semoga pada gak bosen sama cerita ini,dan terus ngikutin ceritanya sampai akhir. Jadi,Sampai jumpa di chapter 6 ya… ^^


	6. My truth

**Me and You**

Author :Halo Readers…..Kita ketemu lagi. Maaf update nya lama. Author lagi sibuk tugas sekolah. Mana tugasnya tentang buat Film lagi. Capeknya…..wkwkwk Oh iya,makasih ke readers karena masih setia membaca FF ini,author seneng banget. Apalagi kalo ada yang review,kadang ngakak sendiri pas baca sekaligus ngasih semangat ke author. Ah,kayanya banyak banget basa basinya langsung aja deh. Selamat membaca chapter 6,hope you like it!

* * *

Kebenaran…. Semua orang selalu mencari hal ini

Sebenarnya kebenaran itu apa?

Kebenaran adalah cahaya, dan cahaya itu akan menerangi kegelapan

Aku tidak akan takut lagi untuk menerima kebenaran

* * *

**Miku POV**

"Ne,Len!Kita menuju ke mana ya?" Tanyaku heran. Jelas saja aku heran,karena kami berdua berada di atas punggung phoenix dan melewati lorong dengan jutaan warna yang bergantian mengisi lorong tersebut.

"Entahlah." Jawab Len santai

"Lalu,kenapa kita ikut bersama kakek itu?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah kakek berjubah putih yang sedang berdiri di atas kepala burung Phoenix.

"Menurutmu?"Len justru bertanya balik kepadaku. Matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup,sekarang terbuka dengan sempurna hingga aku dapat melihat kilauan matanya yang indah bagai Kristal.

"A-aku?Errr…. aku hanya merasa jika aku ikut bersamanya,aku akan menemukan kebenaran dibalik kelahiranku dan kematian kedua orang tuaku. Kalau Len?"

Len hanya terdiam. Lalu senyum jahil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Karena aku ingin membantu miku menemukan kebenaran."Aku tahu Len menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Mouu…. Uso!" Aku mencubit pipinya.

"A-aw-aww… Itai yo miku-chan!" Aku segera melepas cubitanku. Len mengelus-elus pipinya yang sedikit merah.

"Gomen… Demo,Len apa yang kamu sembunyikan dariku?"

"Nanimo… hehehe"Len memperlihatkan senyum jahilnya lagi. Huwh,aku menyerah. Kami berdua tidak sadar kalau kami telah diamati oleh si kakek sedari tadi.

"Miku hatsune?"Panggilnya

"Hai!"

"Jika kamu masih ragu,aku akan memberitahumu satu hal. Bahwa,kamu tidak akan menyesal ikut denganku,karena aku akan memberitahu apapun yang ingin kau ketahui selama aku mengetahui tentang hal tersebut. Tapi tidak sekarang,Karena kita harus menghindar dulu dari incaran Olc."

"Olc?"tanyaku

"Itu sebutan untuk Klan Iblis yang mengancam kerajaan kami. Kerajaan Taevas."Jelas Si kakek

"Hah?!"Len tersentak kaget.

"Tunggu dulu,jangan-jangan kau adalah…."Raut wajah Len seolah tak percaya.

"Ahahaha,Kagamine Len,seperti yang kudengar,kau sangat cerdas. seperti yang diharapkan sebagai wakil komandan pasukan elit Kerajaan Taevas."

"Pantas,sejak awal aku sudah curiga. Siapa lagi yang bisa mengendalikan Phoenix selain kau. Dan lagi wajahmu sangat familiar meski tidak semuda dulu."Ucap Len

"E-eh?Chotto…maksudnya apa Len?"

"Miku,dia adalah Penguasa Kerajaan Taevas,tempatku dulu berada dan bekerja sebagai soul saver. Kerajaan Taevas sendiri sangat tersembunyi dan tidak sembarang manusia bisa memasuki tempat ini. Hanya manusia dengan kekuatan supernatural yang dapat masuk kemari. Kerajaan kami sangat Berjaya,dan kami membentuk pasukan untuk menolong jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat dalam kegelapan. Semua bahagia dan damai hingga…"Ucap Len terputus

"Hingga saudaraku mengkhianatiku."Sambung si kakek raja (boleh kan dipanggil kakek raja?)

"Eh?"

Setelah itu si kakek raja maupun Len hanya terdiam. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tanpa terasa,kami sudah melewati lorong pelangi itu dan sampai ditempat yang kukenal.

"Rasanya aku pernah kemari?"ucapku. Ya,aku masih mengingat bentuk dan warna tangganya. Dan di tepi tangga ini masih terdapat pohon-pohon besar. Hanya saja kali ini warnanya beraneka ragam.

"Benarkah miku?kapan kamu kemari?"Tanya Len

"Kalau tidak salah sore hari saat hari ulang tahunku." Si kakek raja melihatku lalu tertawa sangat keras.

"Selamat datang kembali Tuan!"Tiba-Tiba dihadapan kami telah berdiri seorang pemuda yang kulihat waktu itu sebagai penjaga kuil. Rambutnya masih tetap berwarna ungu panjang diikat kebelakang dan mengenakan jubah putih.

"Kamu?"Ucapku,pemuda ini hanya tersenyum kepada ku dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat datang kembali nona Miku Hatsune. Maaf waktu itu saya berperilaku tidak sopan."

"Hai,tidak apa-apa. Waktu itu terimakasih sudah membawaku pulang ke duniaku."

"Yo!Gakupo! Lama tak berjumpa." Sahut Len sambil merangkul pemuda yang ternyata bernama Gakupo.

"Hahaha Len! Sudah lama tak jumpa. Kangennya…. Sudah tambah tinggi ya…"

Aku melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung dan heran.

"Hahaha miku pasti bingung. Sebenarnya Len dan Gakupo itu teman dari kecil mereka sering main bertiga dengan Kaito."Jelas kakek Raja.

"ooh….Kaito?HEEE!Kaito-kun juga anggota kerajaan?"

"Ah, miku aku belum cerita ya kalau kaito sahabatku dari kecil?"Tanya Len.

"Jadi kalian bertiga sahabat baik?"

Len dan gakupo mengangguk.

"Sudah-sudah kita lanjutkan temu harunya nanti saja. Gakupo biarkan tamu kita masuk." Kata kakek Raja.

"Hai!Master!" Ucapnya tegas. Gakupo membawa kami ke depan gerbang kuil,lalu membukakan pintu tersebut. Saat aku masuk,terlihatlah padang rumput yang hijau dan ditepi jalan setapak terdapat bunga-bunga yang indah,yang warnanya dapat berubah-rubah tiga detik sekali. Belum habis kekagumanku setelah melewati padang rumput kami telah sampai di sebuah kota. Kota yang sangat asing. Karena banyak manusia disini tidak ragu menunjukkan kekuatannya. Ada yang mengeluarkan api,es,menggerakkan air untuk tenaga listrik kota,ada yang mengendalikan angin untuk keperluan pertanian,ada yang bisa terbang, dan ada yang menciptakan cahaya warna-warni untuk penerangan. Semua orang disini Nampak ramah dan menyambut kedatangan kami dengan hangat. Lalu sampailah kami di depan gerbang yang sangat besar yang dihiasi permata di puncaknya.

"Ini?"Tanyaku ke Len

"Miku,kita sampai di istana."Jawab Len

"Buka!Raja dan Tamu Raja akan Masuk!"Ucap Gakupo di depan pintu gerbang. Seketika itu pula,gerbang terbuka dan nampaklah sebuah istana megah,sangat megah dan indah hingga aku kehilangan kata-kata.

"Silahkan!Tugas saya hanya sampai di sini. Saya akan kembali ke pintu gerbang utama."Ucap Gakupo,setelah itu dia menghilang dan meninggalkan asap ungu berkilau.

Raja membawa kami masuk dan melewati lorong yang megah dengan ratusan jendela di sepanjang lorong yang membawa sinar matahari senja masuk ke dalam. Aku dan Len hanya terdiam dan mengikuti sang Raja. Kami tiba di sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dan cenderung berwarna merah marun. Kami dipersilahkan duduk di kursi yang sangat lembut dan berwarna merah muda dengan sulaman bunga mawar dari benang berwarna emas. Setelah pelayan menyediakan teh untuk kami,sang raja mulai bercerita.

"Kerajaan ini dibangun olehku dan saudaraku. Pada awalnya,tempat ini adalah tempat untuk manusia yang memiliki kekuatan khusus dan tidak memiliki keluarga. Kami berkumpul dan membuat perkumpulan soul saver untuk menyelamatkan jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat dan tersiksa. Namun Suatu hari,saudaraku yang bernama Eferdito memiliki pendapat bahwa manusia tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan baik. Terjadilah pertentangan pendapat yang berujung kepada perang. Dia sudah mengumpulkan 70000 tentara untuk menghancurkan dunia manusia. Akhirnya,aku mencegah mereka dan mengirim mereka ke penjara terdalam. Namun,10 tahun lalu mereka menemukan cara keluar dan merencanakan balas dendam kepada kerajaan kami. Mereka mulai mencari anak-anak terpilih yang memiliki kekuatan langka dan berbakat yang hanya muncul 400 tahun sekali. Totalnya ada 3 anak. Yang pertama adalah Len kagamine yang memiliki kekuatan Api surgawi. Api yang keluar dari dirinya berwarna biru indah dan dapat menghancurkan apapun yang disentuhnya. Untuk mencegah para Olc menemukan Len terlebih dahulu,saya mencari dia ke seluruh dunia dan merekrut Len sebagai anggota Soul saver. Yang kedua adalah Kaito Shion."

"Kaito-kun?"Tanyaku

"Ya,dia memiliki kekuatan yang berbahaya yaitu ia dapat menghapus,atau memanipulasi memori ataupun membaca memori seseorang hanya dengan melihat foto orang tersebut,atau hanya dengan menatap kedua mata targetnya. Saat saya menemukannya,kedua orang tuanya sudah terlebih dulu dibunuh oleh Olc. Waktu itu tanpa harus berkata sepatah katapun,dia langsung mau ikut dengan saya ke kerajaan ini. Meski sinar matanya penuh dengan dendam." Wajah Kakek raja sedikit sedih saat menceritakan tentang Kaito.

"A-anu…bagaimana dengan yang ketiga?"Tanyaku

"Yang ketiga adalah kamu Miku hatsune. Sekarang saya akan menceritakan kisahmu,harap kamu mendengar dengan seksama."Pinta Kakek raja.

"A-aku?"

"Benar,sebelumnya maafkan saya karena 10 tahun yang lalu tidak berhasil menyelamatkan kamu dan membiarkan kamu terlantar. Saya sangat bersyukur kamu dapat kembali ke kerajaan ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kamu tidak ingat kah?Miku Hatsune sang putri kerajaan Taevas."

"HEEE!"Aku dan Len saling berpandangan kaget."

"sebenarnya 10 tahun yang lalu,kerajaan kami kembali diserang. Perang waktu itu cukup besar dan menimbulkan bencana alam di dunia tempatmu tinggal. Waktu itu umurmu baru 6 tahun dan ayah ibumu adalah pangeran dan putri dari kerajaan ini. Lebih tepatnya,aku adalah kakekmu."

"Ka-Kakek?"Ucapku tak percaya,aku melihat len yang juga tampak tak percaya.

"Alasan mereka menyerang adalah mengincar dirimu. Anak dengan kekuatan yang sangat berbahaya. Kekuatanmu adalah gravitasi. Bayangkan jika kamu menghancurkan gravitasi planet ini dan melenyapkan dunia ini. apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

Aku bergidik ngeri. Tak bisa kubayangkan betapa mengerikannya aku bila hal itu terjadi.

"Untuk itulah,ayah ibumu melewati portal pembatas dunia manusia dan dunia ini. Mereka menyembunyikanmu di dunia manusia dan mulai menjalani hidup normal layaknya manusia. Tapi para Olc berhasil menemukanmu sebelum aku. Dan aku terlambat menyelamatkan ayah ibumu yang berusaha melindungimu. Terlebih waktu itu kerajaan kami diserang kembali,hingga aku tak sempat membawamu,hampir aku menyerah tentangmu. Kalau saja saat itu Len tidak nekad menyelamatkanmu,mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu."Si kakek menundukkan kepalanya,namun aku tahu dia sedang menangis,menangis menyesali perbuatannya saat itu.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah,dan terlebih lagi sekarang aku sudah mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan dan apa yang harus kulindungi. Len menatapku lembut dan memegang tanganku.

"Aku baik-baik saja Len. Aku sudah tahu kebenarannya,aku tidak akan ragu lagi. Aku akan membantu kakek melindungi dunia ini dan juga dunia manusia. Terlebih aku telah dikelilingi orang-orang yang mencintaiku dan memberiku kekuatan. Aku akan melindungi mereka semua."

Kulihat senyum cerah si kakek. Lalu ia memelukku dengan erat,Len tersenyum senang dan kulihat Kaito di kejauhan yang juga tersenyum kepadaku. Mulai esok hari,aku akan menjadi kuat dan melawan para Olc yang mengincar kebahagiaan negeri ini dan dunia kami manusia.

Hidupku bagaikan dongeng,tapi inilah realitas yang diberikan kepadaku. Aku tidak akan menyesalinya….

To be continue

* * *

Author :Kyaa…selesai juga chapter 6. Author sangat menikmati setiap kata yang author tulis. Wkwkwkwk bagaiman ya kisah Miku,Len,dan kaito selanjutnya? Selain masalah perang dengan para iblis,ketiga orang ini akan menghadapi masalah baru. Masalah apa ya? Hmmm…. Untuk tahu jawabannya,tetep baca terus FF ini ya. By the way….Author buat kuis,mau coba?

* * *

Kuis : Kekuatan Apa yang Kamu miliki?Api surgawi seperti Len kagamine,Memories seperti Kaito Shion,atau Gravitasi seperti Miku Hatsune?Atau tidak memiliki kekuatan?Check it out!

**1. Apa yang paling sering kamu lakukan meski sedang sibuk**?

A. Mendengarkan music

B. Main game

C. Mengkhayal

D. Menggambar

**2.** **Warna yang paling kamu benci?**

A. Merah

B. Biru

C. Putih

D. Hitam

**3. Genre anime yang paling kamu suka?**

A. Romance

B .harem/Reverse harem

C. Horror/Supernatural

D. Adventure/Fantasy

**4. Gaya berpakaian?**

A. Simple tapi keren

B. Berkelas

C. Unik

D. Feminim/maskulin

**5. Kekurangan mu?**

A. Mudah marah

B. Kesepian

C. Pemalas

D. Sombong

Cek jawabannya dengan menjumlahkan total Huruf yang paling banyak kamu dapat.

**Kalau paling banyak A : Kekuatan Api surgawi**

Kamu memiliki pengendalian elemen api dalam dirimu,hanya saja tidak kau kembangkan. Harus bisa menahan emosi.

** Kalau paling banyak B :Kekuatan Gravitasi**

Jika kamu memiliki kekuatan ini,berhati-hatilah. Mungkin kamu akan banyak diincar oleh orang jahat.

**Kalau paling banyak C : Manusia biasa**

Emang paling damai tuh jadi manusia normal. Berbahagialah yang dapet jawaban ini. Jalanilah hidup dengan baik.

**Kalau paling banyak D : Memories**

Kekuatan ini sedikit misterius. Karena orang yang memiliki kekuatan ini,kebanyakan menyembunyikan diri dan menutup diri dari dunia luar.

* * *

Begitulah hasil kuisnya,Author ingetin kuis ini Cuma buat have Fun aja. Hehehe

So,terimakasih sudah membaca Chapter 6. Tetep setia baca sampai FF ini selesai ya…. Arigatou


End file.
